The present invention relates to a dual clutch arrangement for a dual clutch transmission for motor vehicles, having a first and a second friction clutch which are each fluidically actuable, a first piston arrangement which serves to actuate the first friction clutch and has a first piston, a first piston space and a first centrifugal force equalizing space, a second piston arrangement which serves to actuate the second friction clutch and has a second piston, a second piston space and a second centrifugal force equalizing space, with the piston spaces and the centrifugal force equalizing spaces being situated in each case on opposite sides of the associated piston and being connected by means of feed lines to a valve arrangement.
A dual clutch arrangement of said type is generally known.
Dual clutch transmissions have a dual clutch arrangement and two partial transmissions. The partial transmissions are generally designed as layshaft transmissions. Here, one of the partial transmissions is assigned to the even gear stages, and the other partial transmission is assigned to the odd gear stages.
It is consequently possible, by means of overlapping actuation of the two clutches of the dual clutch arrangement, to carry out a gearshift without an interruption in tractive force.
Said type of dual clutch transmission is suitable for motor vehicles, in particular for passenger vehicles.
Nowadays, fluidically operated friction clutches, for example wet-running multiplate clutches, are generally used in dual clutch arrangements.
It is often preferable here, in order to attain a short axial design, for the two dual clutches to be nested one inside the other radially, with one friction clutch being situated radially at the inside and the other being situated radially at the outside.
In order to supply fluid, in particular hydraulic oil, to the friction clutches, it is known to provide a rotary leadthrough with a spigot section onto which is placed a common hub of the two dual clutches.
Here, in a known dual clutch arrangement, in each case four ducts are provided on the rotary leadthrough and on the hub, with two of the ducts being assigned to the two piston spaces, and with the other two ducts being assigned to the two centrifugal force equalizing spaces.
Here, the duct for the first piston space is situated axially at one end. Adjacent thereto is a duct for the first centrifugal force equalizing space. Adjacent thereto is in turn a duct for the second piston space, and arranged at the axially other end is a duct for the second centrifugal force equalizing space.